Virtual rendering systems can be used to create engaging and entertaining augmented reality experiences, in which virtual object graphics, such as avatars, appear to be present in the real world. Such systems can be subject to presentation problems due to environmental conditions, user actions, unanticipated visual interruption between a camera and the object being rendered, and the like. This can cause a virtual object to disappear or otherwise behave erratically, which breaks the illusion of the virtual objects being present in the real world. Such systems typically rely on device sensor measurements to determine motion of the device and to adjust the virtual object graphics.